


Prepping for a Christmas Party

by supremegreendragon



Category: The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: 12DaysCF19, Bad Cooking, Cake, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Leonard Snart is like a three year old, M/M, Mild Language, Reference to Super Hero Girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremegreendragon/pseuds/supremegreendragon
Summary: For the 12 Days of ColdflashDay 1 - ChristmasBarry and Len are making food for the Christmas party. Only Len can't cook.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Prepping for a Christmas Party

Wearing a frilly pink apron, Barry whistled a tune as he worked his magic. Working at Sweet Justice has given him a newfound respect on people who baked for a living. Sure, they specialized in ice cream. But he also made his fair share of cookies, cakes, pies and tarts. Each one required a different technique to make, like how each child needed a unique way to love as an individual. The muffins needed cold butter, the cakes shouldn’t be whisked too much, and the pies took an extra long time to bake.

Now Barry considered himself an experienced baker. He carefully stacked the round pieces of cake on top of the other, separated by a generous layer of frost-blue icing. 

Len came inside with a handful of groceries. He took a moment to appreciate Barry in his cute outfit. The moment ended up stretching a little too long. Barry chuckled.

“See something you like?”

“I see something tasty.”

“It’s not done yet.”

“Not talking about the cake.”

“Behave yourself,” Barry smirked. He glanced at the bag in Len’s hands, “Are those the candles?”

“No, it’s stolen cash from the bank,” Len pulled out the decorative candles that Barry had wanted. Barry could’ve kissed him right then. But his hands were coated in icing and he didn’t want to get Len’s nice clean parka dirty.

“You can just put them on the counter. I’ll put them on top when I’m done,” he slathered a dab of icing on top of the bare cake, smoothing it out so that it reached the edges.

Len stood awkwardly, “Anything I can do to help?”

He wanted to be helpful. Barry found this sweet. Unfortunately, after a few months of living together, Barry found out Len couldn’t cook. Or bake. Or even dice, as the pieces ended up being all different shapes and sizes. 

But Barry didn’t want to make Len feel bad, so his mind scrambled for something that he could do. He nodded toward the pan, which was hanging overhead of the stove, along with other cookware.

“Bruce likes roasted nuts. Could you melt some butter in a frying pan? That way it will be ready for me by the time I start cooking.”

Len stared at the pan as if it was some sort of alien device. Barry had to struggle not to laugh.

“Okay. Step one. Take the pan and put it on the stove.”

Len gave him a look and smirked. He decided to have fun with his lover by playing dumb. He took the pot.

“Like this.”

“Leonard Snart, are you trying to annoy me?” Barry smiled good-naturedly.

“No. How could you think that, Barry. I’m done with my evil ways,” Len put the pot on the stove. Barry could swear sometimes that Len was a child in an adult body. Barry rolled his eyes.

“Seriously. Get the pan and put it on the stove.”

Smirking, Len put away the pot and took the pan off the hinges. Barry watched as Len pretended not to know where to put it. He looked at Barry and held it over the counter, then over the sink, anywhere but the stovetop itself. 

“Snowflake. Put the pan….” Barry paused for emphasis, “…On. The. Stove.”

  
Len placed it on the stove, refraining a chuckle. He took out the butter from the fridge and then a knife from the drawers. He frowned for real this time. Meanwhile, Barry watched in amusement.

“See the lines on the wrapping? Each line equals one tablespoon of butter. I’ll need three in the pan.”

Nodding, Len delicately sliced a piece. Barry couldn’t tell if he had done it correctly, but from his experience, the size of the butter looked about right. 

“Okay. Now turned the stove on medium-high,” Barry finished coating the cake. He brought out a bag with an icing tip, then began tracing around the edges of the cake. By the time he looked back, he noticed that Len had put the stove on the highest setting and was using a spoon to move the butter, “Set it lower, snowflake. We don’t want it to be too hot.”

“I got it, my little speeding ticket,” Len sang. He was no longer playing around. His face was that of a man on a mission, as if he wanted to prove something. He set it far too low.

“Okay, Len. Put it on medium. Like between what it is now and what you had it on before.”

Len set it to medium, “Here.”

“Good job!”

Len flushed at the praise, “Crap. It’s obvious now that you showed it to me. I feel dumb.”

“Well don’t. We all got to start somewhere-“

“Oh, Barry?-“

“-And we’re all a little iffy our first time around.”

“Scarlet, honey-“

“One day you’ll just be as good as me. I’m sure of it. But for now-“

“Barry, the cake!” Len shouted. It caused Barry to snap his attention back on the dessert. He had somehow stuck the icing tip into the cake, poking a noticeably large hole on top of it. 

“Oh no!” putting away the bag, Barry tried to use a spoon of icing to fix his mess. But it all made it looked worse. Today was Christmas and their guests would be here in an hour. Did Barry have time to redo it completely, considering there was so much else to work on?

Len laughed, “Looks like I’m not the only one who needs to learn.”

“Oh, dammit. I screwed myself,” Barry frowned. Len came forward and wrapped his arms around Barry’s waist, planting a kiss on his cheek. 

“I’m sure no one will notice it. We’ll just put a candle on top. Easy fix.”

Barry sank into his warm embrace, smiling in content.

“What will I do without you, snow angel?”

“Merry Christmas, Barry.”


End file.
